


Nightmares can lead to sweetness

by Julylily



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Episode s03e03, Family Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julylily/pseuds/Julylily
Summary: Leo is having nightmares. Sophie and Mattie offer their help.And Laura and Joe bond over the situation.





	Nightmares can lead to sweetness

Sophie couldn't say what woke her up. Her room was dark even if the night lamp was on. She took a glance toward the sleeping form by her side. Mattie was sleeping like the dead. 

Then she heard it. A faint noise, like an animal grunting. It was coming from the room across the hall. Mattie's room now occupied by Leo.

She pitter-patted to the door slightly ajar, risking a glance inside the dark space. Again, the faint moaning trashing sounds. Sophie got closer to the bed. She saw that Leo was fighting against a really bad dream. She often got nightmares herself, about Mia being hurt, or her dad leaving forever. She had Mr. Giraffe for those times. 

When Leo trashed again, moaning and sobbing softly, she shove his shoulder to wake him up.  
“Are you having a nightmare?” she asked when he opened his eyes.  
He didn't answer immediately, unsure if he was still sleeping. As the little girl stayed there, unmoving, waiting, he realized that she was real.  
“What are you doing here, Soph?”  
“You woke me with your noises.”  
“Sorry” he said. He felt ashamed to have caused her fear. He was only a guest in her house and he was giving them so much trouble.  
“Do you want Mr. Giraffe to help you sleep?” she asked.  
But then she seemed to reconsider her offer.  
“Well, I can't let you have Mr. Giraffe. I might need him myself. But we can share.”

Before Leo can react, Sophie climbed in the bed next to him and snuggled close. He felt nonplussed with this warm little body pressed against his side. He never had to deal with a child. He always had been the child to deal with. 

Sophie slept right away and soon, Leo closed his eyes, his breathing evening.  


***

Mattie was woken up by Laura.

“Time to prepare for schoo... Mattie! Where's Soph?”  
“I don't know” she grumbled from under her pillow.

Laura left the room in a hurry to check in the kitchen and in the living room.

“I can't find her” she said when she got back, panic seeping in her voice.

Mattie jumped out of bed and went to her room. The picture of Leo and Sophie cuddling together, sound asleep made her smile. She yearned to join them and mingle her warmth to theirs.

She called out softly to her mum.

“Stop fretting, she's here. With Leo.”

***

The next night, Mattie had trouble sleeping with Sophie kicking her in her sleep. She heard Leo making noise. She knew he was having another nightmare. She didn't want her sister to wake so she went to him. 

She slipped under the bedsheets and placed her hand on his shoulder. Leo moaned but didn't open his eyes. She put her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, lowering her arm around his waist. Leo seemed to calm. She drifted asleep snuggled against him.

The morning after, Laura poked her head in Sophie’s bedroom, ready to wake the girls but she found the room empty. She heaved a sigh. Leo must have had another bad night. She crossed to the other room and there they were, Sophie, Mattie and Leo all curled up together in the double bed. Laura smiled at the sight. But then someone put a hand on her shoulder and she startled. It was Joe who wanted to know what she was peeking at.  
“What the…” he started when he got a look in the room but Laura hushed him at once, not wanting to disturb the sleepers. Joe huffed. He knew that by leaving his family he forfeited in part his right to criticize but he was still their father, for chrissake!

He lowered his voice. “What is it with this guy and my girls?” he grumbled in Laura’s ear. She grinned. Fathers and their daughters… Well, Joe would have to learn he wouldn’t always be the only man in his daughters’ heart.

Laura closed the door. In five minutes, she would come back if they were still sleeping. She went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. Joe sat at the table, watching pensively Sam and Stanley recharging on a chair.

“I hope you’re gonna have the sex talk with Mattie.” he said after a while.  
“Oh! Shut up, Joe!” she exclaimed half angry half amused that Joe thought she didn’t already had the talk with her 18 years old daughter. She put a steaming mug in front of him.

“And while you’re at it, don’t forget to include Sophie in it!” he quipped.

Laura burst into laughter. “Oh shut it up will you?” And she bumped his shoulder under Sam and Stanley’s baffled stare (if such an expression is possible on a Synth face).


End file.
